GRT Two
GRT2 (first era) 1964-1967 1967-1970 1970-1974 1974-1979 GRT2 1974.jpg|Network ID (1974). 1979-1986 GRT2 1979.jpg|Network ID (1979). GRT Two (first era) 1986-1991 GRT2 1986 ID.png|Network ID (1986). GRT2 (second era) 1991-1997 GRT2 1991.jpg|Network ID (1991). GRT Two (second era) 1997-2001 2001-2007 2007-2013 2013-present In 2013, the GRT premiered a brand new identity to all its services, including GRT Two. As a result, the 2007 Window in the World ident set was modified to feature the new logo and the new typefont. To celebrate its 50th birthday in 2014, GRT Two brought back many old idents, including the 1991-97 and 1997-2001 set of idents featuring the '2'. In 2015, the 1991-2001 set of idents and stings were brought back on a more permanent basis, meaning the 1991 and 1997 idents have aired past 2014 are now permanent and will air for the foreseeable future. GRT_Two_unboxed.png|Unboxed variant. GRT Two blade.png|Network ID (Blade, 2015). GRT Two Paint 2015.png|Network ID (Paint, 2015). Grt two glass 2015.png|Network ID (Glass, 2015). Grt two powder 2015.png|Network ID (Powder, 2015). Grt two paper cut out 2015.png|Network ID (Paper Cut Out, 2015). Grt current copper cut out.png|Network ID (Copper Cut Out, 2015). Grt two current black and white copper cut out.png|Network ID (B&W Copper Cut Out, 2015). Grt two shadow current.png|Network ID (Shadow, 2015). Grt two silk current.png|Network ID (Silk, 2015). Grt two water current.png|Network ID (Water, 2015). Grt two optics.png|Network ID (Optics, 2015). GRT Two ident (Aerial, 2015).png|Network ID (Aerial, 2015). GRT Two ident (Swan, 2015).png|Network ID (Swan, 2015). Grt two garden.png|Network ID (Garden, 2015). Grt two billboard.png|Network ID (Billboard, 2015). Grt two english tea.png|Network ID (Tea, 2015). Grt two wet and windy.png|Network ID (Wet and Windy, 2015). Grt two war peace.png|Network ID (War and Peace, 2015). Grt two love.png|Network ID (Love, 2015). Grt two birth ident.png|Network ID (Birth, 2015). Grt two crime punishment.png|Network ID (Crime and Punishment, 2015). Grt two one world.png|Network ID (One World, 2015). Grt two made in japan.png|Network ID (Made in Japan, 2015). Grt two growing star.png|Network ID (Growing Star, 2015). Remission 1964 id (spoof made by grt two).png|Remission 1964 ID (2015 spoof). Thaines 1969 id (spoof made by grt two).png|Thaines 1969 ID (2015 spoof). ABT 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|ABT 1969 ID (2015 spoof). Thyne Tyes 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Thyne Tyes 1969 ID (2015 spoof). Larboard 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Larboard 1969 ID (2015 spoof). STV North 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Gramsiun 1969 ID (2015 spoof). HTV 1970 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|HTV 1970 ID (2015 spoof). Westbound 1970s id spoof made by grt two.png|Westbound 1970 ID (2015 spoof). STV Central 1974 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Slennish 1974 ID (2015 spoof). Tsn 1982 id (spoof made by grt two).png|TSN 1982 ID (2015 spoof). SWN 1982 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|SWN 1982 ID (2015 spoof). Centric 1980s id spoof (made by grt two).png|Centric 1986 ID (2015 spoof). Yernshire 1987 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Yernshire 1987 ID (2015 spoof). Granadia 1980s id spoof made by grt two.png|Granadia 80s ID (2015 spoof). Category:Anglosaw Category:Television channels in Anglosaw Category:GRT Category:Television broadcasters Category:Secondary channels Category:Public broadcasters Category:Television